nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Otto Delmar
Otto Delmar is a character role-played by koil. ---- Otto Delmar is a feared and well-connected member of the criminal underground. Otto and his business partner, [[Joe Caine|'Joe Caine']], are co-owners of the Marlowe Vineyard and the Tuner Shop; using these businesses as a front for distributing cocaine and other black market goods. Also part owner of the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club. War with the Leanbois The Leanbois heard about cocaine being sold around Los Santos, and were intrigued about it. That preceded them meeting Otto Delmar and [[Joe Caine|'Joe Caine']], who provided the gang with cocaine. There was some instant lack of trust and animosity, and eventually resulted in the death of [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Jaclyn_%22Jackie%22_Hyde Jaclyn "Jackie" Hyde] (Otto's girlfriend), by the hands of [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha' ]]and [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']]. Otto, alongside Joe Caine, [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Francis_%22Frankie%22_Scaletta Frankie], and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Maximilian_%22Yung_Dab%22_Thoroughbred Yung Dab], retaliated for Jackie's death; they kidnapped, shot, and planted large amounts of cocaine and guns on [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']]. Although [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Maximilian_%22Yung_Dab%22_Thoroughbred Yung Dab] tried to reason with Otto and the others, he did not participate in the shooting of Saab, though he did bear witness to it. The Leanbois sought revenge for Saab; shooting up Otto and Joe. They were meant to try to resolve their issues, having Otto and [[Avon Barksdale|'Avon Barksdale']] meet face-to-face to discuss everything; but neither really had any intentions of doing so. The Leanbois tried to plan an attack on Otto by planting C4 in his car and blowing it up, while Avon was to distract Otto with the meeting in front of the courthouse. However, Otto's lack of trust and paranoia prevented him from appearing at the location, and instead he opted to scout the area on top of a nearby roof with Joe. When Otto failed to appear, the Leanbois found and ambushed the duo. Joe and Otto were shot down, with the Leanbois leaving the two men to get treated, and go into hiding. Eventually, everything died down, and they each stayed clear of one another. However, there still seemed to be a lot of animosity; and Otto never forgave Saab and Buddha for killing Jackie. Vanilla Unicorn Otto started doing security for the Vanilla Unicorn, which the Leanbois and Vagos were attacking, attempting to sway it to more of a neutral ground. (At the time, the Vanilla Unicorn was run by The Families, and they didn't consider the strip club as neutral territory.) This lead to the Leanbois and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Arush_Patel_%22Speedy%22_Santana Speedy] kidnapping Joe, as the Leanbois and Vagos didn't like Otto's involvement. They held Joe and threatened to kill him, unless Otto paid them $150,000. Otto complied with equal payment in the form of seven bricks of cocaine. Fun "Facts" *Otto is a long-term undercover Federal Agent from Australia, designed to take down all organized crime in Los Santos. Relationships Joe Caine Kevin Whipaloo Gomer Colton Al Saab Jaclyn "Jackie" Hyde Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred Leslie Ling Jonelle Jones Matthew Payne Cheryl Smith Gallery Bbnnb (2).jpg|Otto's Steven Manny disguise w/ lover Luke Warm (Joe) bhjkbhjb.png|Vinny disguise hlihupoop.png|rapper outfit jivgyf.png|Otto's Saab killing outfit hgjh (2).png|Otto and Joe's playboy mansion outfits dsfgmf,.png|Otto's chav disguise Category:Male Category:Characters